Prior art continuous business form such as continuous form mailers are widely produced in a variety of sizes, shapes and outline configurations. Some mailers include return envelopes which are initially stuffed with insert material such as advertising copy, etc., other mailers include a multiplicity of forms such for example as invoices, receipts, and reminders of one form or another.
Many prior art types of mailers of a single sheet construction which necessarily require an initial folding operation prior to use so as to place the sheet in the configuration required for mailing to the ultimate consumer. Such folding operations utilize and require expensive equipment which tend to be limited to specific size formats.
Some prior art types of mailers not only are folded prior to use but include two, three, or more sheets of material, some of which must be interleaved with transfer material such as carbon paper, all of which increases the operational handling steps required to fabricate the ultimate product. Needless to say, this increases the cost of the finished piece.
Most of the prior art mailers are complicated and costly to fabricate due to the involved construction and thus they do not find popular appeal even though the need for a simple continuous form mailer is fairly wide spread in the industry.